A pipe clip provided with a hook closure is described in NL-B-174 294. Typical of this known pipe clip is the fact that the clip segments enclose the pipe and are hooked together by means of the hook members, which form the hook closure, when a pipe is placed between the clip segments and the pipe is pressed towards the base part of the pipe clip.
An improvement of the abovementioned pipe clip is described by the present applicant in WO 99/08032. In that publication a pipe clip with a hook closure is explained with reference to FIGS. 3 and 4. In the case of this known hook closure provision is made for a blocking projection to be moulded on in the centre on top of the slanting run-on surface of the outwardly directed hook member, and provision is also made for the other clip segment near the inwardly directed hook member to be provided with a corresponding blocking recess. If this known hook closure is closed, the blocking projection projects into the corresponding blocking recess. As a result, mutual lateral shifting of the hook members in opposite directions in the plane of the hook surfaces, i.e. in the longitudinal direction of the pipe accommodated in the pipe clip, is blocked.
The plastic pipe clips according to NL-B-175 294 and WO 99/08032 are designed to be mass-produced, preferably by injection moulding in a suitably shaped injection mould.
A disadvantage of the known hook closure according to WO 99/08032 appears to be its producibility. In particular, it appears that the mould needed for the injection moulding of the pipe clip is complex and consequently expensive, in particular because of the design of its hook closure.